Demon girlfriend
by Akirarara Kaneko
Summary: "Soy infeliz, infeliz dije, ¿que soy exactamente para ti?" Fanfic basado en el video:【MMD CUP 11】Rin Kagamine - Demon Girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

– Len, para… –.

– No, ¡sufrirás! Y te dolerá… –.

– ¡Ahh!... Bien, como tú quieras –metió más fuerza en sus dedos hasta el punto de lastimarse los pulgares. Lo movió sacando su lengua con sudor en su frente: abajo, arriba, vuelta mortal y la embestida final dejándolo K.O. en la última ronda.

– ¡Agh!, Nero idiota, es la quinta vez que me vences. Eso es trampa –habló el chico que estaba a su laso con una mirada acusadora. El chico llamado Nero solo sonrió.

– Es solo cuestión de practica mi querido Lenny –alardeó guiñándole el ojo izquierdo.

Mientras el rubio quedaba inconforme por las acciones del ambarino, una chica los miraba en esa escena un tanto estúpida para ella. Dos chicos jugando Street Fighter, uno muy avanzado y el otro todo un experto. Pero se les olvido un pequeñísimo detallito… ELLA.

Ambos la invitaron a jugar un rato, para matar el tiempo. Tenía que esperar su turno hasta que uno de los dos perdiera. Claramente sabía que no le dejarían el control, pero acepto aquella oferta solo por él.

– ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que existo?! –alzo la voz desde su lugar para que le pusieran atención, afortunadamente lo hicieron.

Ambos la miraron, ella solo quería que él se diera cuenta que se maquillo. Se miraron entre ellos e hicieron lo siguiente.

– ¿Quieres jugar? –le pregunto el ambarino mientras le extendía su brazo para entregarle el control de la consola, eso la hizo enojar.

– ¿Están tontos o qué? –los miro irritada. ¿En todo ese tiempo no se dieron cuenta que estaba maquillada? Se había pintado los labios con un lápiz labial de un rosa leve, se puso un poco de rubor y mascara para pestañas– Me maquille… –hizo un pichero mirándolo a él.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Pregunto con ironía el rubio– tú no eres femenina, es más, ni siquiera cambiaste en nada –cada palabra que salía de la boca del rubio irritaba cada vez más a Rin- Baka… baka… -repetía sin parar.

– Len, no sigas… –Nero lo intentaba calmar, pero el rubio no le hacía caso omiso. No quería recibir un golpe de Rin, aunque nunca ha recibido uno.

– Baka… B-A-K-A –y siguió así hasta sacarla de sus casillas.

– ¡CALLATE! –grito ya harta. Se levantó de su asiento y lo golpeo con el talón de su pie, dejando al chico adolorido.

Nero se asustó por la fuerza de aquel golpe, él no quería ser el siguiente en la faceta Rilliane.

– Perdóname, Rin –se levanto del suelo y se paró frente a ella.

– No… –ella, al mirar sus acciones, le dio la espalda. Realmente estaba molesta.

– Por favor… –susurro volviéndose a poner frente a ella.

– No… –negó y le dio la espalda por segunda vez.

– ¿Si? –siguió insistiendo nuevamente poniéndose frente a ella.

– No… –sentencio dándole la espalda una vez más.

Bajo su mirada, topándose con las manos de la rubia.

– Rin –la llamo tomándole su mano. Ella lo miro y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! –pregunto muy sonrojada al sentir las manos del chico tocar la suya.

La puerta de la sala se abre de un golpe, dejando pasar a una joven adulta deshidratada por el calor que hacía en la casa.

– Agua… Necesito agua –pedía mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con la lengua afuera. Abrió la nevera y saco una lata de cerveza.

– Con esto basta –dijo aliviada Meiko mientras sostenía la lata con su boca para poder desabrocharse un poco su pequeña camisa, dejando una muy buena vista a los demás de sus grandes atributos.

Nero miro las acciones de la mayor, quedando tontamente hipnotizado al ver un poco los pechos de la castaña mientras sostenía la mano de Rin.

– Estaba a punto de perdonarte… –hablo en voz baja y con una mirada sin alma, los celos la invadían. En eso, Nero reaccionó y miró a la chica temblando del coraje.

– ¡Espera Rin! –Le soltó la mano para cubrirse– ¡Te juro que no le estaba viendo sus pechos! –al ver que salió más de lo que quería decir, escribió su sentencia de muerte.

– ¡NERO IDIOTA! –.

.

.

.

Corrió hacia su habitación, cerrándose con llave. Se lanzó hacia su cama boca abajo, estaba frustrada.

– Soy infeliz… –hablaba con su confidente secreto, su almohada– ¿Qué soy yo para él? –se preguntaba sentándose en la orilla de su cama, mirando a la nada.

Realmente ¿qué es ella para él?...


	2. Capítulo 2: Ponlo en palabras!

Hola :'D !

Aquí Kane-chan con otro corto capitulo de Demon Girlfriend n.n, espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

**Discraimer: Los personajes que participarán en esta historia son propiedad de VOCALOID, Yamaha Corpotation, Crypton, etc. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Ponlo en palabras! Usa tu voz! Si, dejame oir tu respuesta.

– Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota... –se maldecía infinitas veces golpeándose contra la pared- soy un idiota… –.

– Tranquilízate, ya sabes como el ella, se le pasara el enojo –hablo el chico de la coleta pequeña desde el suelo, aun adolorido por aquel golpe.

– ¿Y tú como sabes? –preguntó dejándose de golpearse contra la construcción.

– Claramente porque es su gemela –afirmo una pequeña niña azulada.

– Obviamente… –canturreo el chico seguida de una risa de la niña.

– Ya se, ya se… soy imbécil –rio el chico de ojos ámbar por su leve descuido de casi olvidar que aquel par son gemelos. Aunque no parece de parte de Len el amor que le tiene.

– ¡Escuchen! –abrió la puerta la rubia, como si la hubieran invocado.

– ¿Qué pas-… –al intentar levantarse del suelo, fue golpeado por un letrero en su rostro, dejándolo esta vez inconsciente.

– ¿Qué es esto, nee-san? –preguntó Petite tomando un letrero del suelo que decía ''amiga''.

– Son letreros –sonrió– cada uno dice un sentimiento o palabra descriptiva lo que tienen que hacer es tomar el que gusten, para saber que soy yo para ustedes ¿entendieron? – todos en la sala asintieron y comenzaron a buscar su letrero.

– ¡RIN-CHAN NOW! –gritaron emocionadas dos chicas que apenas habían entrado a la casa.

– ¡Ahora no! –Negó fastidiada intentando quitarse al par de chicas que ya estaban sobre ella– ¡Miku, Luka!, ¡YA! –.

.

.

.

Cada persona ya tenía su letrero:

Meiko tenía uno que decía ''Hija'', Gakupo tomo ''Loli'' recibiendo varias miradas de los demás, Miku y Luka estaban haciendo el suyo con la frase ''Rin-Chan Now, Rin-Chan Now, Rin-Chan, Rin-Chan, Rin-Chan Now'', Naru tenia ''Moe'', Gumi ''Te quiero'', Kaito ''Tsundere'', Lily ''amiga'' y Haku ''Crazy''.

Nero aún seguía buscando el suyo, había escogido ''Cute'', pero aún no estaba conforme, necesitaba algo mejor.

– Perfecto… –susurró para sí mismo viendo el letrero que buscaba.

Petite corría por la habitación con su letrero que decía ''¡RYYYYYN!'', estaba por enseñárselo a Rin, pero notó que Nero estaba mirando su letrero por un buen rato, así que se acercó lentamente para leer lo que decía.

– Nero… –sonrió burlonamente mientras leía el letrero.

– ¡Ah!, ¡Petite! –Volteó sonrojado al darse cuenta que leyó lo que decía– ¡No es lo que tú crees! –negaba sonrojado ocultando el letrero en su espalda, dejándolo a la vista de todos los demás, menos a Rin. Todos se rieron al ver lo que decía aquel letrero. ''Love''.

– ¡Auch! –Se quejó quitándose el letrero que tenía en su cara– eso dolió… –se susurró sobándose la frente y sonriendo mientras leía lo que contenía aquel trozo de madera. ''Suki''.

– Toc-toc… –se escuchó que tocaron el vidrio de la ventana cercana a él. Se levantó y se asomó para ver quién era.

– Len… –canturreó sádicamente la peliblanca con mirada rubí sosteniendo un cartel que tenía escrito ''Len-kun'' más de 10 idiomas diferentes con tinta rojo carmesí, juraría que aquella tinta parecía sangre.

– Ay, no… –se maldijo por lo bajo mirando a la chica que estaba al otro lado de la ventana– Tei… –.

.

.

.

– No funcionó el maquillaje ni los letreros –se quejaba la ojiazul– es un idiota… –golpeo la mesa del Café ''TakoLuka'' y se lleva una cucharada de flan a su boca.

– No digas eso – comentó la joven peli plateada.

– Mi hermano solo es un poco… distraído– habló Naru, la hermana menor de Los Akita– dale tiempo… –.

– ¡No! –Dejó caer sus manos a la mesa– él es un idiota que no se fija en lo que hago –afirmo cruzándose los brazos, pero luego miro que las chicas estaban viendo a la ventana que estaba atrás de ella– ¿Qué ocurre? –.

– Etto… –Haru apuntó hacia la ventana. Rin volteó y observó a cuatro chicas mirándola con ojos de cazadoras: Miku, Yuzuki, Teto e Iroha, las cuatro tenían algo en común, Nero era su ex.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo dos de esta linda historia...**

**La verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja, es una de mis favoritas ademas de LenxRin. en pocas palabras, amo todo tipo de pareja, hasta el MikuxLen, no tengo favoritismo, pero NeroxRin es especial para mi n.n**

**Contestare mi primer review de este fic QuQ ... es emocionande TTuTT yo pense que no me dejarian nada! pero llego un milagro n.n...**

**eclipse total : _Lo sé, nadie entiende a la pequeña e inocente Rinny -3- ... espero y te guste este capitulo :'D ..._**

**Bueno, los dejo ya que tengo que seguir con mi otra historia "Codigo Naranja"... **

**Kane-chan, fuera...**


End file.
